Not You Again
by SleepIsForTheDead
Summary: Rose finds herself walking through the castle after hours in quite the predicament. This could only be the doing of the Potter boys. What happens when she literally runs into Hogwarts greatest git? Well, you'll have to read and find out. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! thanks for stopping by and giving this story a look see. I'll warn you though...this story is pretty saucy but it's a fun read...at least I think. Anyway, read it, review it, all that good jazz. Disclaimer: These are J.K. Rowlings characters. I do not own.**

Naked.

I am wet, cold, slimy, and oh so _very _naked.

But wait, it gets much worse.

I also happen to be walking around the castle after hours.

Before you wonder, no this is not a dream. This is very much real. So why am I walking around the school naked in the middle of the bloody night?

Well, It has everything to do with those damn Potter boys. I swear, aunt Ginny must have been on some hard drugs when she was pregnant with those two.

So here's my story…

Today was a big day for Gryffindor. After kicking Ravenclaws arse in Quidditch, James decided we needed proper celebrating. And what better way to show our school's spirit then to throw a massive party with no adult supervision and an abundance of illegal substances?

He invited all four houses into the Room of Requirement and right away the partying and heavy drinking began. But it was more like some big orgy fest. Everyone was half naked, running around, and rubbing up against each other. This was Hogwarts. Everyone was sexually deprived. I, on the other hand, sat on one of the faded couches sipping butterbeer. Basically keeping to myself the entire time. I know you must think I'm dull/rigidly conventional but I just wasn't that type of girl. I was the reserved type, much like my mum. Since I could remember, I had always been modeled after her.

And I was okay with that...I think.

So, everything was going swell right until I saw my ex boyfriend, Sid Cooper, snogging some slaggy girl by the name of Lauren White. The very same girl I caught him cheating on me with at the end of term last year.

The wound he left in me still hurt, especially when he was around but whenever I saw him and Lauren together, I was down right bleeding.

Soooo long story short, I grabbed me some of James' finest and it was on.

With the fire whiskey flowing through my system and the beat of the music pulsing in my head, I got up, my body itching to move. At one point, I remember standing on a table, swaying my hips and throwing my hair back. Everyone had crowded around the table and started cheering me on, causing me to take off my shirt and start swinging it around my head. With all this hype, I had never felt so alive.

I ended up falling on my ass but that was okay. I was laughing. Truly laughing and living.

I spent the remainder of my time dancing and drinking till my vision got hazy. Then Al called me over and told me he and a couple of his mates were going to play truth or dare.

Now, I know what your thinking, "Truth or dare? Really?" Well, you haven't played with the Potters. This game goes to the extreme. The game never gets boring, the truth is always dangerous, and the dares keep getting more frightening.

On any normal day I would have said no and walked away. It was the 'Rose thing to do' but I _was _drunk and 'no' didn't seem to be in my vocabulary.

So I sat my ass down and laughed as the many of the players humiliated themselves doing whatever James and Al concocted.

When James finally turned to me, I froze. "Truth or dare, Rose?"

I couldn't pick truth. The game was charmed so whatever he asked I would automatically tell him the truth without even realizing I did. And knowing James, he would ask me if I still had feelings for Sid. Which of coarse…I did.

"Dare," I said out loud.

James smiled evilly and looked at his brother Albus. A look passed between the two that I couldn't quite figure out. "I dare you to take a swim in the Black Lake." he said, still smiling.

Huh. That wasn't so bad. Sure it would be freezing but it wasn't _bad_.

"Alright," I said, clearly satisfied with the dare.

"Naked," he added.

The warning flags started going up but I disregarded them with a wave of hand. "Even better." I said with a smile.

Thinking back on this now, I could never have done this sober. I wouldn't have dreamt of it in a million years.

A couple students followed me down to the Black Lake where I started unbuttoning my trousers.

"Stay under for as long as you can and come back up." said Al staring at me like he was waiting for something. He probably thought I was going to chicken out.

He thought wrong.

Instead, I nodded my head vigorously as I slid my trousers down along with my knickers.

The crowd started whistling and shouting out crude remarks.

"And don't be stupid." said James, "Your drunk but your not shit faced. Don't drown."

"Yeah, alright." I unclipped my bra and made my way out of it.

More vulgar obscenities.

And I was naked. Right there in the open with the moon out and shining, making my already pale skin glow like a highlighter.

The air was freezing and the grass was wet. I kept hopping from one foot to the other.

"It's a bit nippy out here." was all I could form in-between shivers.

James chuckled, a peculiar sound. "You'll be alright, Rosie."

I nodded my head once and turned around. That's when the cheering began.

The water was literally black and uninviting. The more I stared the more I felt uneasy.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying to steady myself...and then I jumped.

When my body hit the water I screamed, loosing all my air supply. It felt like a thousand prickling needles hitting me all at once. I never thought the water could be _this _cold. My body racked and thrashed, wanting to flee but I stood my ground.

Above me I heard some kind of commotion going on but I didn't think twice about it. My mind was otherwise occupied with the excruciating pain.

When I couldn't handle anymore, I lurched forward, splashing out of the water. I was sputtering and coughing, basically hacking out my lungs when I noticed something didn't feel right. I looked up and everyone was gone. That was odd. I then quickly made my way out of the murky water and stood where my clothes _should _have been.

To my great horror they were gone as well.

They didn't even leave me a stitch of clothing. The gits.

As I wrapped my arms around my shaking frame, one thought possessed me.

The Potter boys were going to pay. _Hard_.

And that's the end of that...

So here I am, back in the castle without a sock to my name. Walking…freezing…and of coarse, naked.

"Oh, scandalous!" exclaimed a portrait with a group of gossiping old women as I passed by.

I gave them the finger, and they scuttled like a bunch of bitches.

I'm usually not like this, in fact, I'm quite the gem. You'd have to get me riled up to be this hostile.

Up ahead I spotted the 6th years baths a little distance away and I about lost it.

Looking both ways before I crossed, I ran. And it wasn't a dainty, delicate run or anything. When I say I ran, I literally mean I lost my barings.

Mum would faint if she saw this.

My arse was out, tits were bouncing like basketballs, and my red hair appeared to be flying in mad waves of jubilee. I also happened to be bumping into half the portraits, knocking them straight off the wall.

All this under the intoxication of fire whiskey.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I exclaimed, diving into the baths.

Once in, I turned the water tab on and to my pleasure, I got rewarded with a rain so glorious I actually whimpered.

Despite the turn of events, I have to say that this was kind of nice. The water was relaxing, calming down my every heightened nerve. The moon was shining brightly through the cathedral window, illuminating my body. And the loneliness felt overwhelmingly good.

I washed all the slime and algae from my body and turned off the tab. My hand fumbled for a towel on one of the racks but found it empty. I looked over and groaned.

As if the world hadn't shit on me enough.

I sighed and realized the extent of my dilemma. I was going to have to do this again.

With a steady breath, I rounded the corner and my entire body slammed straight into this solid rock.

"_Owfuck!_" a voice that did not belong to my own, shouted.

Whiplash. I lost myself completely as my equilibrium was thrown off balance. But something kept me grounded a beat later. It took me a whole second to understand that a set of strong arms had been wrapped around me, keeping me steady. In all the chaos, my arms instinctively flew out and wrapped themselves around my strangers neck for support, bringing our bodies in contact. I then noticed the worst possible thing imaginable. This person was also naked…and undeniably male.

To make matters worse, he was just so solid and I was extremely…wet. We slid down in a heap on the floor. Him on top. The impact of the fall along with the 160 pound man on top of me knocked the wind out of gut. A gasp slipped out from my lips, along with his grunt.

I opened my eyes and felt my lips pressed against his collar bone. I dragged my eyes up surreptitiously along the length of his pale neck and spotted the tress of platinum blonde hair.

My mind sputtered.

I'd have known that hair anywhere.

All of a sudden I was staring in horror at the figure I was basically fornicating with.

Scorpius Malfoy.

The slimiest git of all gits._A/N: Worth continuing? let me know. I'm new to the whole writing thing so if there are any mistakes I'm truly sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Man oh man. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I didn't know if I would pass the first chapter test. You know, the one where you see if you get any reviews? Well, I'm glad to say that I think I passed lol Okay. Down to business. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: These are J.K. Rowlings characters. I do not own.**

Scorpius picked himself up by his arms, enough so we were level. And through the mess of hair that was dangling in front of his face, our eyes connected. His steel grey orbs were confounded. He seemed just as perplexed as I was.

Then, without warning, he put his hand over my mouth.

_Oh my Merlin, he's going to rape me! _

I felt it in the back of my throat, the scream that was clawing it's way out. I tried to lift my head but it was so heavy. I was definitely starting to regret those last few shots of fire whiskey.

Then out of nowhere, I heard a set of footsteps and a voice that vaguely sounded like Headmaster Flitwick.

Wait, _what?_

"Check all the rooms at once," his voice was garbled by the thin door blocking our view.

"What is it, Head Master?" said another voice that sounded like Professor Longbottom.

"Hagrid heard a few voices outside his hut. Said it sounded like a couple of students up to no good. He also found a few beer bottles lying around the field. Along with this."

There was a brief pause, "A…bra?"

My ears perked up. It must have been mine.

"Found it in the pumpkin patch, he did." sighed the Headmaster.

How original. The little shits hid my clothing in a pumpkin patch.

The professors continued their conversation and as they did, Scorpius lifted his hand from my mouth and held a finger up to his lips.

I immediately understood the notion and nodded my head meekly.

So he wasn't trying to rape me. Well, that was a big relief! But it didn't rectify the situation we were in. We were still pretty naked and on top of each other. Speaking of which, I was kind of losing my breath. Malfoy may be lean but he weighed plenty. Thankfully, he noticed my discomfort and tried to get up. But his foot, unfortunately, hit the empty towel rack which _had _to groan loudly in protest.

Almost immediately, his body become still as it molded back into mine.

We both held our breath.

In one long, scary second, the conversation ceased between the two professors.

Then, footsteps started coming our way.

I mentally groaned.

Fan-fucking-tastic. No doubt in my mind, this by far was the worst night of my life. Somehow, someway, the Potter boys were going to pay for what they did, especially James. If it weren't for him and his antics, I wouldn't even be here, stuck in this horrendous predicament, about to get caught.

About to get caught…

I could literally just see it. Headmaster Flitwick opening the door, taking one look at our compromising positions, his mind jumping to the one unavoidable conclusion, the pervert. Then he'd kick me out of Hogwarts, so I'd never get to take my N.E.W.T.s, or graduate, or even become a Healer, for that matter. After that, my family will think I turned slag and banish me from Weasley Sunday brunch, not to mention my parents will probably disown me. Which would involve actually telling them I was naked with the enemy, which I'm sure there's a rule against somewhere. All this will lead up to me living in exile, in some dump of a flat, working as a waitress in some downtown pub in the muggle world because all the wizarding world will have known the name Rose Weasley, the drunken slag of Hogwarts.

And worst of all, this will give my cousin, Molly, something to gloat about.

Tell me again, why did I have to go to that stupid party?

I hear his tiny feet right by us and my breathing hitches. I closed my eyes tightly, not willing myself to see the reaction he'll have. If I'm lucky, he'll have a heart attack. I wouldn't blame him. His death would be tragic, yet necessary in saving my own skin.

I don't know if it was my imagination, but I thought I felt Malfoy hug me closer. It's weird but there was something oddly protective about it. But that wouldn't make sense. He's a _git_.

"Headmaster Flitwick," Professor Trelawney voice came next, stopping the feet from accelerating. "we've found them." her voice sounded out of breath, like she had just run a marathon.

"_All _of them?" he asked skeptically.

_No, not all of them. _I thought.

"Yes," answered the professor.

I wanted to open my eyes but I feared we were nowhere out of the woods.

"Brilliant," he said, obviously distracted. "bring me to them immediately."

"Yes, Headmaster."

The clattering of feet descended out of hearing distance till everything went completely silent. It stayed that way for a couple of seconds. I dared not to breath or move a muscle in case they decided to come back.

But they didn't.

And just like that, they were gone. I couldn't even believe it.

I laughed faintly, opening my eyes. But when I did, I froze instantly. Scorpius was staring down at me with a look so intense, my heart might have stopped. The look was so penetrating, so bold. No one had ever looked at me like that. He made my skin burn, especially with the heat his body radiated above me. I was so cold before. So _very _cold…

Tentatively, he reached for my face, pushing aside a stray curl that had made it's way across my forehead in all the madness. There was something oddly intimate about the gesture. My breathing hitched.

And that's when I noticed it. Pressing hard against my thigh. I know I should have felt repulsed but for some reason, I was bizarrely captivated. Never in my entire life did I ever imagine I could cause such a response in a man. That I had that sort of potential. I was always this nerdy girl who spent her days in the library, who read books for the fun of it. I wasn't sexy or hot like the other girls who went to this school. I didn't fix my hair or wear makeup and I almost always covered my body with my robes. There was nothing stimulating about me! But here I was, naked with a man who obviously wanted me and a small part of me, a part growing bigger and bigger as the look in his eyes intensified, wanted him too.

It was chemical. It was the predicament we were in. It was the adrenalin rush of almost getting caught. It was the pale glow of our bodies made beautiful by the moon. It was his eyes that were always so brooding and mysterious, yet at the moment seemed to be boring into mine with such a flame I couldn't look away, not even if I wanted to. It was his scent; fire whiskey, cigarettes, fresh soap, and everything male. It was the throbbing ache in the pit of my stomach…

Scorpius shifted slightly above me, grazing my already hard nipples with his chest. A jolt of pleasure shot through my core. I moaned lightly, gasping a little, as my body arched helplessly below him.

My breathing came out in shallow huffs as the unfamiliar high flowed over me. It filled me with a different kind of drunkenness. A buzzing, coursing kind, that woke up all these locked up senses I had no clue I possessed.

And then It dawned on me, I had just responded to his touch. I'd shown him that he'd stimulated something arousing in me, something sexual, something very private. And he'd easily opened it with a stroke of tenderness.

Scorpius lifted an eyebrow. I stared back, mortification coloring my cheeks pink.

Before I could say I was sorry, he did that thing with his chest again.

It took all my strength not to moan. I bit my bottom lip hard and closed my eyes tightly, relishing in the pure, yet sinful act.

When I opened them again, he swallowed hard. He looked like he was having difficulty breathing.

I couldn't blame him.

I was having trouble too…

Scorpius' eyes ran down the length of my body, taking in my pale nakedness. I was completely bare. Open and vulnerable in the most exposed way I had ever been. And the funny thing was…I didn't mind.

When his eyes caught mine, an understanding passed between us. I knew it, he knew it, one way or another, it was going to happen. It was inevitable.

But I was more than grateful when he bent down and kissed my shoulder tenderly, initiating the first move. I sighed in contentment, feeling his hot breathe fan out against my skin. It sent shivers up my spine. Then, half of the pressure left as he picked himself up by his arms again. His face still cautious, still asking, wondering if this was okay.

To answer his question, I slowly raised my right hand up to his chin, felt the slight stubble there, and pulled his face down to mine. Lightly, so lightly I wasn't even sure, our lips brushed and my heart suddenly felt very heavy. There was this tightness inside me that felt this was supposed to happen, like we were doing the right thing, which was crazy. I'd hardly known the bloke, never spoke to him, nothing! But something in that one brush of kiss said everything was going to be alright. It might have been the fire whiskey talking but I shrugged it off as his hands cupped my cheeks and he gave me the single most passionate kiss of my entire life.

My last thought before his mouth devoured my neck was that it was going to be pretty awkward morning tomorrow. But the night was still young and I was full of lust.

**A/N: Yes, they did end up having sex. I was debating whether or not I should write it out but at the last minute I decided against it. Rose is in a hard place right now. She's drunk, she's confused, and the look in Scorpius' eyes isn't helping the matter. So I decided that it was not up to her to be the only one dazed and confused. I'll leave you to imagine what happened. Rose's head is too muddled at the moment for a coherent sex scene lol But yes, there will be explicit sex scenes in this fic. I just wanted to save it for a later time. Don't worry, it'll come around before you know it. Alrightly then, till next time! If you review I might just be able to whip out a faster chapter…just saying lol alright bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews! I didn't think this story would get a lot of feedback but I'm just happy and blown away =) **

**Okay, This chapter is probably a lot to take in. There is just so much that I wanted to get out there. Your going to meet the family and some new faces that will be a big part of this fic. I just hope you give them a chance and maybe one day become to like them. **

**Oh, and just to let you know, this story is not just about Rose and Scorpius, oh no, this story is about the entire family and the people surrounding their lives. But I promise, Rose and Scorpius come first =)**

**Okay lol continue reading, reviewing, all that good jazz. **

**Disclaimer: These are J.K. Rowlings characters. I do not own.**

Today was not my kind of day.

I was experiencing my first real hangover and it definitely wasn't pretty. I felt like I had contracted the flue overnight. I was feeling nauseous and I had this splitting headache that throbbed with every sudden movement I made. I was so dizzy to the point where I just wanted to crawl into bed and close my eyes through eternity.

I'm not even joking when I say I looked like shit. My hair was in knots, my face a clammy ashen color, and I had these hideous dark rings under my eyes. I looked like I had just stepped out of a Muggle horror film.

It was pathetic in the worst kind of way.

I rubbed my puffy eyes, hoping they'd make the room stop spinning when I entered the Great Hall. The second I came into view, I paused. It seemed every face in the room was trained on me.

The room, which had previously been animated with it's usual morning chatter, had intensely quieted down to small buzz-like whispers.

I didn't have to hear them to know they were talking about me and my explicit 'table dance' from the night before.

Self-consciously, I straightened my robe and started for the Gryffindor table. With every step I took, the buzzing followed, growing louder and louder till I was power walking. The sound multiplied like an angry mob of bees, mocking and prodding me. As much as I told myself they wouldn't get to me, I couldn't help shaking my hair out around my face, framing a wall on either sides of my profile. As if it would keep them from staring at me with their beady insect-like eyes. I just hoped I wouldn't trip or run into anybody.

That's when my cousin, Lily, called out my name, albeit loudly.

"Rose!" she stood from her seat, her eyes wild with concern. "Are you okay?"

The volume of her voice sent another throbbing ache wracking through my skull.

"I'm fine, Lily, please just sit down." I winced, taking my seat in front of her. "And could you keep it down? Your giving me a massive-"

"What's going on?" she interrupted me, completely ignoring my previous comment. "What happened last night?"

Last night?…

_I was panting as he thrust into me over and over, never stopping for a beat. We had built up a rhythm and something was happening in my middle. Something I couldn't control and I didn't want to. It felt too good. I closed my eyes before it became too much. I clung to him harder, my body moving without me. And then it came, crashing all over me, all around. My insides were shocked and I clenched my thighs around him, ensnaring him in all my chaos. _

I closed my eyes and shook the memory away. "Lily, I really don't feel like getting into that-"

"People are talking, Rose!" she cut me off again.

I sighed.

I was really starting to regret even coming to breakfast. Maybe I should have stayed in. Maybe I still could…I had time. I could just run up to Gryffindor tower and sleep the day away. Yeah, I could do that. I should do that.

…

Damn. I must be the worst Gryffindor alive.

I poured myself some orange juice.

Lily leaned in close, her eyes getting all shifty. "There have been whispers, whispers being traded around from table to table." she said it like it was the most scandalizing thing to happen to Hogwarts.

It probably was.

Everyone knew me as the good girl Rose Weasley. Never had they imagined something like this occurring.

They were probably eating it up by the bucket full.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked tiredly.

"Well, it's nothing pretty, that's for sure." she eased herself back into her seat. Satisfied in a way.

"Great." I covered my face with my hands and breathed deeply into them.

"So where'd you go?"

"Hmm?" I raised my heavy head.

"You know, after the party." she looked at me like I should know better, "whenever you disappeared or whatever. Where'd you go?"

Hah. Where did I go…

"Oh," I said dryly, "I just went for a little swim."

"Stop taking the piss, seriously, what happened to you?"

She didn't believe me. And for that I was thankful.

I sighed and lied, "I went up to my room for a lie down. My head was spinning. Must have been the music."

"And the whiskey," she implied.

"Yes…and the…whiskey."

I needed to change the subject.

"So, where are your brothers?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, distracted, "Sleeping, blithering idiots."

"Right…I didn't want to talk to them anyways" I mumbled.

I chanced a peek at the Slytherin table. I sighed internally when I didn't find what I was looking for. I didn't know whether to think it was a good thing or a bad thing. But I could always think about it later.

Just then, James walked in, hands in pocket, a laid back expression on his face. Al sauntered in behind him.

"Howsit, Rosie?" James plopped himself down beside me, ruffling my red curls.

I grit my teeth.

So much pain up there.

Al took the seat beside of Lily.

I was too flustered to say anything to them.

"Rose isn't talking to you." Lily said matter of factly.

But apparently Lily wasn't.

James wrinkled his nose. "Who asked you, Lily?"

She stuck her chin up in a haughty manner.

"Exactly. Eat your eggs." He paused, scrutinizing her. "On second thought, lay off the eggs. Your looking a bit plump nowadays, yeah?" he motioned to his face. "A little here…and here."

Lily dropped her fork.

I looked up in time to see her expression. It was hurt but James was too busy piling his plate with all kinds of breakfast to notice or even care.

I sighed, feeling sympathetic for the girl. I looked at Al to see if he'd come to her defense but he never crossed James. James was just someone you never crossed. So I stayed silent too.

He always got away with too much…

"I'll see you lot later." Lily mumbled, before getting up and leaving the table hurriedly.

I examined Lily a bit more closely.

Lily wasn't fat. She was still growing into her skin, was all. She had chubby cheeks but I always thought they were adorable. She would grow out of them.

I turned my attention back to the boys.

"So, this is a first. Why are you both up so early?" I asked, grabbing an apple from a tureen filled with fruit.

James scowled, "Headmaster Fuckwick caught us last night."

So it was them! I smiled inside.

"How much trouble did you get into?" I asked, feigning curiosity.

"Heaps." Al muttered. "We're to clean the owlery for an entire semester and he's sending letters to our parents."

"Well…good. Serves you right."

"Good?" James scowled.

"Yes, good." I said tightly, remembering the cold water.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment. How I wished I could rearrange his face, "Oh, nothing. You just left me outside to catch my death without a stitch of clothing after you dared me to jump into the Black lake naked, is all!" I said in one big breath, finding my irritation again.

And I ended up losing my virginity to the last person I ever wanted to give it to.

"We did that?" James eyes sparkled with the light of a thousand suns. "We were so pissed last night, Rose. I hardly remember a thing." he laughed.

"It's not funny." I exclaimed. "It was freezing outside."

"Then how'd you-" he stopped, his eyes growing the size of saucers, "Wait…"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"How'd you get inside the castle without any clothes?"

I tried not to look too conspicuous as I stared at him. But my traitorous eyes betrayed me. They fled to the apple in my hand, burning holes into it.

James roared with laughter. "Oh, this is rich!" he continued to bark with his mouth wide open, bits of food falling out. Then all of a sudden, he started choking on a biscuit and turned tomato red.

I really wanted to strangle him and finish the job just then.

"Did anyone see you?" Al asked, his glasses sliding down his nose as he leaned in, ignoring his brother.

_I opened my eyes and felt my lips pressed against his collar bone. I dragged my eyes up surreptitiously along the length of his pale neck and spotted the tress of platinum blonde hair._

My cheeks flushed. "Uh…no."

I shook my head and looked down, trying to conceal the color that was rising up my neck.

"Just as well. It would have been brilliant!" James, who had recovered from his fit, wiped a tear from his green eye. "You're a riot, Rose. I swear, we should get you drunk more often!"

"Screw you," I muttered, before rolling my eyes.

That's when James' girlfriend, Rachel, strolled in and made a beeline for our table. When she got there, she sat herself down on James' lap and grabbed his hair roughly by the roots, jerking him towards her, snogging him deeply. His hand went straight to her breast.

My eyes widened, I really wished they wouldn't do that beside of me. I looked at Al, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, and exchanged a look with him.

If it weren't for their robes, they would literally be having sex.

Lovely Rachel Lewis. James' girlfriend of 6 years. She's a bright girl in my year, a grade below James.

She's got dark brown hair, almost black, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She's easily one of the prettiest girls here at Hogwarts and could have her choice of the male specimen but she's too hung over on James in the worst kind of way. Ever since he told her in first year he wanted to eat her out. They've been inseparable ever since. I never understood their relationship.

Looking at James, though, is understandable…I guess.

He has that 'I just had sex' look that turns all the ladies on. His black hair doesn't magically get tussled like that, or his lips plumped the way they do. He literally has sex all the time to look the way he does. He's disgusting but he's family. And I accept him for who he is, STD's and all.

And it's not just Rachel he has sex with, I mean come on, 6 years of the same person? That's not James' style. No. There is always enough James Potter to go around.

Disgusting twat.

But what irks me the most is Rachel herself. She's never said anything about it. She acts like nothing is wrong with her perfect little world, while James barely conceals who he does-excuse me, what he does. Either she's too dumb to notice what's been going on or she's too scared of losing him. Either way they are both the same.

"Good morning, Rach." James smirked, his lips newly covered in her bright red lipstick.

"Good morning yourself." she purred, taking her finger and dragging it across his mouth.

I felt sick building up at the back of my throat.

"Oh, I almost forgot." James dug into his robe pocket, "You left these in my bed." he withdrew a pair of black lacy panties. The kind that make you blush instantly when looking upon.

For him to just whip it out at the breakfast table like it's nothing, is beyond me.

Rachel's face fell, "Those aren't my knickers." she looked up at him, pain and confliction etching into her lovely features.

"Their not?" he doesn't even have the decency to look ashamed, "Oh, must have been the guys. We had a sling shot war the other night and these probably landed in my bed."

He tossed it behind his head. They landed in some blokes cereal bowl, but the guy was too busy talking to notice.

James smiled at her and leaned in close to whisper something in her ear.

I was more than grateful I didn't have to hear.

"Um, yeah, alright." She answered after a while.

Looking at her though, I could still see it, the hurt she was trying so hard to mask.

She turned to us, as if noticing we were there for the first time, "Wow, it's been fun but I've got to run. I'll see you guys later. Bye, Rose…Albus."

I gave her a nod as she got up and James, ever the charmer, gave her a nice pat on the arse.

"See you later," Al said lightly, watching her swish away.

I shook my head. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" James asked.

"Lie to the girl and feel no remorse."

James frowned, "I'm not the only one lying. I don't see you tripping over yourself to tell her."

"Maybe I will." I said quietly.

"What was that? Squeak up."

"Just…never mind." I turned away.

Like I said, no one ever crosses James.

Al who'd been previously quite, asked. "So who's was it. The underwear, I mean."

I had a feeling he changed the subject for my sake. Unlike James, Al was a sweetheart.

James' scowl turned into a fond smile, "Annie's. You should have seen her wearing them. She's got a fit bum."

I had enough of his mouth.

"You know what? I've got to run too." I pushed myself up, forgetting my breakfast, and walked out of the Great Hall without a backwards glance.

000

When it came time for Potions, I had a speech planned. I would go in, take my seat, and tell him that last night was a big mistake. That I had been drunk, which was a first, and that I didn't go around sleeping with random blokes. I would tell him how the whiskey had gone straight to my head and that I had no control over what had happened.

It was plain and simple, really.

I walked into the classroom and looked around the room. He wasn't there yet. I chewed my bottom lip and decided to just go ahead and sit down in my customary seat at the back. I took out my notes and started revising. Just for something to do. One could never learn enough.

Just then, the chair beside me groaned. I didn't have to look up to guess who it was. We had sat beside of each other ever since first year, since our names were side by side in alphabetical order. But it more than surprised me when a chill went through me, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

Through my wall of hair, I chanced a peek at him. He was sitting like he always had. Leaned far back in his chair, arms crossed in a lazy manner over his chest, eyes blank and dull like he was waiting for class to already be done and over with. Nothing like they were last night.

I kept watching him, waiting for him to turn to me, to look at me, to show some kind of inclination. But he kept his eyes far away. It unnerved me. He wouldn't look at me after what we had just gone through last night…which was a pretty big deal for me.

Had he forgotten? Maybe he was so drunk he didn't know it was me. I _had _smelled the faint trace of whiskey on his skin...

He could have forgotten me…

And maybe Merlin was a secret transvestite.

My balls he didn't remember me! He had to. He just had to!

Professor Slughorn trudged his way up to the front then, and started our lesson…and my speech dyed on my tongue.

All throughout class I found it hard to concentrate. I didn't know where to look. If I looked up at the professor, my eyes would wander back to Scorpius. Wherever I turned, my eyes would always come back looking for him. I had to find something, anything that would keep my mind away from him.

I looked down at my arm, at the bracelet hanging loosely at my wrist. It had a bright orange charm on the end with two black C's and a speeding cannonball engraved on it. The Chudley Cannons. My dad had bought it for me last summer.

I jingled my wrist slightly and sighed, my eyes wandered to the hand beside mine. We were very close. I could see his veins sticking out slightly on his arm. He had pulled his sleeves up and his veins wrapped around like a chord up his arm and disappeared through the fabric of his shirt.

His hands looked so strong beside my feeble ones. Suddenly, I had the sudden urge to run my hand over his, the way I had last night. As if it were the most natural thing.

I caught myself mid-thought.

What the hell was wrong with me? I was never this hyperaware of anyone. Not even my ex boyfriend, Sid Cooper. Something was wrong, something was-

Just then, I dropped my quill.

Fantastic.

I cursed silently under my breath and bent over to pick it up. At the same time, Scorpius decided to pick it up. I felt his fingers brush against my skin, heating it up in an instant. For a second, our eyes connected and my cheeks flamed over.

_He was panting as his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of me, his sweaty head falling on my equally sweaty chest. I ran my fingers through the wet hair that was plastered to his forehead. _

_When it was all over, when our hearts staid, he picked his head up, looking down at me with heavy lidded, almost sleepy eyes _

_He was still breathing ragged when he pressed his lips against my damp forehead. And that's when I closed my eyes, breathing him in. _

I jerked my hand away, as if burned but too bad for me cause I backed up into the desk, hitting my already throbbing head.

The table creaked loudly and I knew everyone had heard it.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

Fuck, fuck, _fuck! _

I felt like I was going to black out.

"Yeah?" I croaked, turning toward professor Slughorn, not being able to hide the evident pain in my voice.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"What? Ooh yeah, I'm fine. Fantastic, really." I said, rubbing my head, feeling a knot forming. I knew I looked ridiculous. My face must have been a few shades darker than my hair. Especially since Scorpius was now looking at me. I wasn't looking at him, though, but I could _feel _his eyes on me - just like everyone else.

Professor. Slughorn looked me over with his ancient eyes. "Very well."

I sighed and rubbed head. I willed myself not to look at Scorpius for the remainder of the class.

000

When potions ended, I gathered my things and walked straight out the door in a hurry. But I was going too fast and bumped into no other than Sid Cooper.

Today really wasn't my day.

He steadied me on my feet. "Rose, hey," he said softly.

The other students were passing us, leaving the hall almost empty.

"Step aside." I said, moving the other way around him but he intercepted me.

He sighed. "Rose, talk to me."

"No, Sid, I can't do that."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, well…sorry is not good enough," I pushed past him and started walking away.

"I saw you the other night." He called out.

I stopped, I felt my ears heating up. I turned around slowly, "You did?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah," he smiled slightly. "I've never seen you like that. It was so different. So…sexy."

For some reason, the lines worked on me.

My breathing faltered. "You thought I was sexy?" I said in a quiet voice.

He was in front of me now, looking down into my eyes.

"Yeah, Rose…I always think your sexy." his voice was light.

I stared at my feet, unable to hide the smile now tugging at the corners of my lips.

He reached for my hand, rubbing the knuckles with his thumb. I couldn't stop staring at our hands linked together. It brought back happy memories of laughter, of hugs, of holding hands, and stealing chaste kisses between classes.

He was quiet for a moment. "I still think about you."

My breath caught.

"I still think about you too." I whispered breathlessly.

He smiled then, "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Okay."

He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before turning and going back the way he'd came.

I backed up to the wall, leaning against it as I watched him walk away. When he turned the corner and disappeared, I snapped out of it.

I groaned and slammed my hand against the wall.

He really didn't need to know all that. But every time I was around him it was like I was in a trance.

I sighed and readjusted my strap on my school bag. Instead of walking to lunch, I went straight for Gryffindor Tower before some other event could occur.

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you wanted the awkward morning but I'm just not ready to give it to you. Will you ever hear what happened that morning? Maybe, maybe not. Okay…yes, you will get to read it. I suck at suspense anyway. It'll be in another chapter later on. I have it all mapped out in my head, no worries. **

**Anyway, I wanted to apologize for putting this up so late. Too much has been going on here with school, work, my kid, and my personal life in general. But I already started the next chapter and it contains MOAR Scorpius. It will come out sooner than this one. **

**Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW =D It'll inspire me to continue!**

**I would like to know how this story is faring out for you or even if it's worth writing. This is my first story and I'm scared about it…but I would love to hear your thoughts regardless. **

**Till next time! Take care! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. It's a bit long but Rose does, in fact, confront Scorpius in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it =)**

**Disclaimer: These are J.K. Rowlings characters. I do not own.**

I had missed half a days worth of classes.

I literally flung myself out of bed, tripping mostly over my nimble feet, and clawed my way through a mound of clothes for my uniform. There was no time for a shower, so I pulled on my skirt and a slightly wrinkled blouse. Wrapped a tie around my neck, not even bothering to fix it, and slipped into a pair of flats, sans socks.

I raked a hand harshly through my untamed horse mane, pulling out a million strands in the process while briefly wondering if I'd go bald by the end of this year. With a bit of wrestling, I pulled my hair up high into a messy bun, tying it with red ribbon. A few of curls managed to tumble out but I had no time to start over. I left it alone.

Quickly, I scanned myself in the full length mirror, righting my skirt and performing a few charms on my blouse with my wand. But in the end it was useless.

You know the sound a balloon makes when the air is released?

Yeah, well, that's more or less how I felt.

Used and deflated.

Not to mention a tinge smelly.

It had been a week since James' party and every single one of those days had been a new low for me. I was loosing sleep, eating less, sometimes skipping meals altogether. I was avoiding my friends and ignoring their blatant stares in class. Whenever one of them plucked up the courage to talk to me, I'd tell them I had a tummy bug and that I wasn't up for much of anything. They, in turn, would tell me to visit the hospital wing and I'd use that as an excuse to ditch them when the opportune moment presented itself. It was all very selfish of me and I truly felt horrid but I couldn't possibly tell them why I was in such disarray.

They would trample me like demented hippogriffs!

But what unsettled me more than anything was Malfoy's steady calmness. I envied the way he was able to carry himself throughout the day and not seem to be phased by what had happened between us.

Okay, maybe it was a girl thing. Maybe girls tended to have difficulty letting things go? But was that such a bad thing? It was my first time, after all. I had always told myself that it would mean something, being with someone for the first time. That's why Sid broke up with me. Because I wouldn't 'put out' and Lauren would. And yet I slept with Malfoy and didn't think twice. It made no sense.

What had I seen in Malfoy that night to make me go against all my wall defenses and let myself go?

What was so different about him?

I guess I would never find out. At the rate things were going between us, I'd never get close or give myself some reconciliation.

So yeah, I was having a pretty hard time.

And what do people need when they're having a hard time?

A break.

So I took one.

I took a break from life. I took a brake from my thoughts. I took a break from being Rose Weasley.

And it was glorious.

Yesterday I had basked in the ambiance of isolation. I more than needed a time to regroup and mainly put my emotions at ease. I feigned sickness, which was easy since apparently I was at deaths door with some mysterious sickness, and got excused from my classes. This gave me time to catch up on some much needed sleep. When I woke, I felt a bit of my strength return and was more than grateful to have some of my appetite back, since I had lost a bit of weight. I sent Winky the house elf to bring me dinner from the kitchens and I gorged myself. Ate more than my fill, mind. When it was all over, I had sat back, stuffed to the high heavens and allowed myself a few chocolate frogs while I caught up on some light reading. It was, indeed, what I had needed to get my mind off certain _blonde _issues.

But today I was back to the same old drab life. My thoughts returned in tidal waves of endless worries, and I was back to being Rose Weasley, the girl who had sex with Scorpius Malfoy.

I looked back on my short lived holiday and truly wondered if it had all been a dream.

Putting my thoughts aside, I exited through the dormitory.

But I couldn't help thinking that something had to give. And that something was Scorpius Malfoy.

000

Just my luck. I had slept through most of my classes but apparently not Potions. But I was running a bit late, though.

I had just entered the dungeons when-

"Hey!" shouted a voice full of authority, "stop right there!"

I inwardly groaned, knowing full well who I'd find myself face to face with.

Molly Weasley.

My rivalry.

My adversary.

My competition.

She was not exactly my favorite person in the world. In fact, she could very well be my least favorite.

Molly was a year ahead of me and always made the point to look down on people like they were scum and like she was Merlin or something.

But more so with me.

Everything was always a competition to her.

Who got better marks…who scored more points for Gryffindor…who excelled better in everything else…

I think you get the idea.

And I have to say, I was kind of loosing that battle.

Molly made sure of that when she waved her Head Girl badge in my face.

Literally.

Uncle Percy laughed and said it was only good sportsmanship but I cared to differ.

As her first act of duties as Head Girl, she made a point by taking points away from me for being late to the prefects meeting on the train. It wasn't my fault Hugo had a mound of diarrhea before we left home and made us late!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my beloved cousin, Rose Weasley." she clicked her tongue, "I can't really say that it's a pleasure to see you because it's not. Your in violation of the Hogwarts code of conduct. Five points from Gryffindor for your lack of consideration concerning your choice in apparel!"

"What?" I choked, "Molly, you can't be serious! From your very own house…?"

_That's illegal!_

"Don't start with me, Rose. This is all your fault. _You _should have thought twice before stepping out in those rags! I am only doing my duty as _Head Girl _and I can't help it if you can't abide by the rules. What would people think of me if I let you off the hook every single time you screwed up?" she tossed her short hair and frowned, "Rules are meant to be followed! No less by kin!"

I grit my teeth till I tasted blood.

"And also," she said as an afterthought, "another five points for walking about the castle when you _should _be in class."

I rolled my eyes as she droned on in that pedantic way of hers.

She was a bitch, end of story.

But as she continued, my eyes slid past her and widened at the sight of a shirtless James Potter as he stepped out of a broom closet with a fag in his mouth. He had a lazy, satisfied look to him. A second later, a giddy girl came out after him, covering her mouth to keep from giggling as he buttoned the last button on her blouse.

Molly finally shut the gaping hole in her face and turned around to see what had distracted me from her _'vitally important' _ramble. I didn't have to see her face to know she was furious. It registered in the way her body stiffened and the back of her neck turned a vicious red, much like uncle Percy.

"_Oy! _what do you two think your doing?"

James spotted her and smiled like all his Christmases had come at once.

"Molly!" he ran and closed the gap between them by wrapping his arms around her head, stuffing her into his armpit. She scrambled a bit but was no match for James' Quidditch strength.

I would have laughed but the idea of being in James Potter's armpit made me gag. Especially if he had just done what I think he had just done with that girl.

I almost felt bad for her.

'_Almost' _being the key word.

"Pott_er_!" she shouted, but her protests were muffled.

"Shh," he soothed, swaying her slightly, "it's not sexual if we're related….unless…you want it to be."

She grunted and pushed with all her might against his sweaty chest. But she wasn't prepared for what happened next. James, at the last second, let her go without warning and she tripped backwards, toppling over and unto the floor with her skirt way up and above her head, exposing a huge pair of granny knickers.

And when I say huge, I mean bigger than James' inflated head.

Which is pretty big, let me tell you.

James' eyes sparkled with mirth at the sight.

"Why, Molly! this is a side of you I've never seen before!"

"James, I swear! Your going to regret this!"

He snorted, "What are you going to do about it? Stuff me into your knickers? I reckon we'd all fit in there. I mean, look at the size of those things!"

He lit his fag and took a deep drag, smoke puffing into the air.

"You twat!" she hoisted herself up and righted her skirt, "Just you wait until Headmaster Flitwick hears about this! You'll be suspended from the team and you'll never get to play another game of Quidditch in this school again!"

James eyes darkened slightly but he just laughed, a gruff sound.

"Your not going to do that."

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do! I'm _Head Girl_!" she finished triumphantly.

"See, the thing is, if you were to do that then everyone at this school would hate you. Not that that isn't already true, but you don't want another reason for everyone to throw moldy cabbage at you again, do you?" after seeing the look on her face, he continued. "No, that's what I thought. So I think you get where this conversation is headed."

Molly glared at him.

"You give me and Rose here, and my little lady friend a pass and we leave it at that, kapeesh?"

There isn't a word for the look Molly gave James.

With a huff, she strode past me, shoving James aside, and walked briskly away

James stared at her until she disappeared and turned to me.

"Er…thanks?" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, no problem."

"But seriously, you really didn't have to do that."

He shrugged. "I was doing her a favor. She needs to get that stick out of her ass and lighten up or get laid. Whichever strikes her fancy." he took another drag, "See you then."

He pulled his shirt on over his head and tousled his already messy black hair and began walking in the other direction.

James' 'lady friend' stood around like some knob, not sure what to do with herself. She probably thought James was coming back but that wasn't going to happen.

James was a hunter, moving on to bigger and better prey.

"You can go now," I said, rather blunt, "you got what you came here for."

She gave me a piercing look before scurrying off.

And then I was alone.

I sighed inwardly.

Back to class.

Back to ignoring me.

000

I peered in the doorway and my heart lifted. Everyone was still up and talking amongst themselves. I could easily sneak in without drawing attention to myself.

Which is exactly what I did.

Like a ninja.

"Gather 'round, students, gather 'round!" Professor Slughorn motioned for the classroom to join him at the front where multiple thin crystal vials were scattered and filled with a brownish liquid that reminded me of pure sick.

"Is that what we're making?" my cousin Albus asked skeptically, eyeing the off set color.

"Yes," Professor Slughorn smiled. "For the next couple of weeks, we'll be brewing these glorious potions."

"Eh, what is it?" asked a Hufflepuff named Timber, Hogwarts greatest chav.

"This, my bright pupils, is Ponce de León's Fountain of Youth. Or as I'd like to call it, Youth in a bottle." he chuckled once, then looked at the clock. "Ah! Just in time!"

He quickly picked up one of the vials and held it to his lips. "Oh! Don't mind if I do!" he chirped cheerfully before tilting his head back and swallowing the potion whole.

And then we waited.

And waited.

"Give it a moment." he held up a wrinkled finger.

Then, without warning, his stomach shifted violently to the side. We all screamed and took a step back.

"Don't be afraid!" he exclaimed, shifting in another direction, "This is how we know the potion is working!"

But no one was listening.

He could have told us he was a hermaphrodite but we wouldn't have known. We were too busy looking at the way his stomach tugged at an unnatural angle. His entire body started going everywhere. Things were bouncing that shouldn't have been bouncing. A Hufflepuff, named Ham Gregory, had to dive for his life as a swinging tit almost slapped him across the face. Professor Slughorn, not knowing any of this on account of his eyes were closed, kept calm through this entire life scarring metamorphosis.

As soon as it came, the shifting quieted down until all that was left was a younger Slughorn. Maybe late 40's, early 50's.

He sighed and smiled like he was smelling something floral.

"And that, my dear students, is how you see a wizard get reborn." he opened his eyes, "Of coarse, it will only last for a few blissful moments but it's enough to lift ones spirits!"

The class stared at him like he had grown three heads.

"And one more thing, before I forget, we'll be selling these at Hogsmeade so do try and be vigilant! Of coarse, I will be testing them to see if they are drinkable. We don't want any accidents!" he chuckled, "I've been asked by the Headmaster to help raise money for the end of year formal. I'll need you to complete this assignment with the partner you worked with yesterday and the team who raises the most money will get a prize deemed worthy of such a cause!"

He had an airy aura about him as he glided on light feet from table to table in his rejuvenated body. But I couldn't help thinking how unbelievably corny he looked. Not to mention his fly was down.

"Alright, Partner up! Partner up!" Professor Slughorn clapped his youthful hands together.

I saw my cousin Albus partner up with Hufflepuff Ham, Rachel pair up with a girl named Taylor, a bitchy girl who I can't stand, and everyone else seemed to migrate together.

My eyes narrowed in on my cousin Dominique, though sometimes I call her Nicky.

Dominique is the most beautiful girl to ever set foot in Hogwarts…aside from her sister and mother. She is every guys love interest, every guys fantasy, and every guys wet dream.

She's like Aphrodite but real.

And she is also my best friend, yet my complete opposite.

While I'm rather quiet, she's rather…not. While I obsess over my studies, she relaxes and copies my work when I'm done. While I'm terribly boring, she's continuously exciting. And while I'm lonely, she's with a new boyfriend every other week.

And that's how it's always been.

I found my best friend/veela cousin Dominique, rummaging through her textbook.

I set my books on her desk and sighed, content to know that I wouldn't have to sit with Malfoy for a couple of weeks.

"Finally, change of subject. I was getting tired of Everlasting Elixirs. I told myself, if I ever had to brew another Everlasting Elixir, I was going to throw myself off the Astronomy tower." I chuckled.

Dominique looked uncomfortable. "Um…sorry, Rose. You weren't here yesterday so I paired up with Jess."

I turned around and saw this 'Jess' collecting material at the front.

What a laugh! She couldn't be serious.

"Very funny, Nicky. You know perfectly well that we partner up every time we have an assignment." I teased.

"Rose, I'm afraid I'm not joking this time."

And the way she said it made every ounce of happiness seep out of my face.

"Why would you want to be partners with her?" I demanded, "She's a lesbian. She might try to kiss you."

I knew I wasn't being fair. I had nothing against Jess and her choice of lifestyle but I really needed a friend.

_My _friend.

Dominique's eyes flared. "Merlin, Rose! Will you stop being such a drama queen? Jess is a nice girl and it's not fair that you bash her for something she can't help!"

"Yes, and I'm your best friend!"

"Rose, you know I love you and I'd love to be your partner-"

"So un-partner yourself." I quipped.

"But I can't do that. That would be rude." she said, starring at her hands.

"Nicky, sure you can! It's really quite simple! All you have to do is-"

"Rose," Nicky sighed, "stop being a fucktard and go sit with Malfoy."

"Wait…who?" my voice came out thick, like it had gotten clogged somewhere in my throat.

"Malfoy, you know, the tall bloke who sits beside you with the blonde hair. He's the psychotic Nazi-death-eater or something."

My face fell, "I can't be his partner."

"Sure you can."

"No," I panicked, my voice shaking, climbing up to hysteria. "You don't get it…I _can't _be his partner."

Jess decided to arrive at the table. Her pace slowed as she eased herself into a seat, feeling the silent yet palpable tension.

"Hi Rose," she said finally.

"Hi…" my voice felt far away.

"Rose," Dominique touched my shoulder, her eyes softening. "we'll talk about this later, yeah? Until then, be a petal and get your arse over to Malfoy."

"I hate you," I muttered under my breath.

"Love you too."

My legs felt like jelly globules as I returned to my table. Malfoy had already collected our provisions and was looking through his textbook, flipping pages nonchalantly.

"Um," I winced and cleared my throat, "s-so I guess we're partners."

Merlin's saggy ball sack…

I sounded like a man. All husky and unattractive.

Not that I wanted to sound attractive or anything.

He nodded his head absently.

I sighed and made an attempt to collect myself.

"I'll set up the apparatus." he murmured in a deep voice.

He wasn't much of a talker. In fact, I can't remember a time where he had ever really spoken more than one word in class. I don't even think he had friends to talk to. He was sort of a lone wolf, come to think of it.

But he had a bad reputation. Everyone knew not to mess with Malfoy. There was gossip always going around that he had done some crazy things. Sent fellow students into St. Mungo's for merely looking at him the wrong way. Madam Pomfrey couldn't even help the students out. They had to have special treatment, the elite.

Who knew if those things were true…but it definitely kept people out of his way.

In everyone's eyes, Scorpius was intimidating and dark and mysterious but above all, cold. Like a hollow shell with no life.

It was sad, of all the people I could've slept with, it had to the mental nut case who would probably turn nutters and become a serial killer.

Once our potions were bubbling, we sat in silence.

Lucky for me, Malfoy was smart. I hadn't noticed until he practically did the entire assignment himself. It was funny, I never pictured him the type to get good marks. Huh.

I looked around and noticed everyone else was still working. Al and Ham were arguing whether or not their potion was the right consistency. Rachel and Taylor seemed to be talking about everything and anything other than potions. Dominique and Jess were quiet, calm, and collected, while the rest of class bustled about.

The room may have been loud but our silence was louder than anything else.

It made everything fade around us; the voices, the faces, the fumes from various potions.

The more I thought about it, the more I became agitated.

It was a silence filled with unanswered questions.

Unanswered questions that had bothered me for an entire week.

I wasn't going to stand another second of it.

And that's when I exploded.

"Say something!" I shouted, banging my hand on the table.

The sound seemed to startle Malfoy.

_Good. A response. _

He looked at me, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"We have to talk about it!"

His eyebrows knit together, confused. "Talk about what? What are you talking about?"

"It!" I repeated for emphasis.

Malfoy made a face, "I don't know what 'it' is."

I scowled fiercely. "Yes you do, Malfoy." I leaned in as close as I dared, not wanting anyone to hear. "We did…_things_." his faced dropped. "Things we need to talk about."

"No. We don't." he shut his textbook and stood up.

I frowned and did the same.

"Yes," I placed my hand firmly on his shoulder and pushed down. "we do."

He peered down at the place where I had laid my hand as if it were dirty.

I averted my eyes awkwardly, finding a spot on the floor to concentrate on.

Maybe he wouldn't send me to St. Mungo's if I stopped looking at him now.

"Look, there are things I want to know…and there are things I need you to know…"

"Like what?"

I finally stared at him, measuring how much of this he'd take serious.

"That night we…uh…"

"Fucked?" he said, bluntly.

This startled me. I didn't know how to deal with people like this.

I made a face. "Why do you have to be so vulgar?"

For the first time, Malfoy smirked.

I don't know how he did it but this small gesture unhinged me.

We didn't fuck.

We weren't rabbits!

It was slow, gentle, romantic in a way. How he stroked my face during the first few minutes of pain. How he made sure I was alright. There was caressing and lips in sensitive areas. Just the thought of it made me go red…

I shifted uncomfortably. "I was going to say…made…um…love." his smirk vanished. "I just, I need you to know that what happened that night was unlike anything I've ever done. It was stupid, really, I was drunk and confused and I barely knew what I was getting into."

I sighed and closed my eyes, not willing myself to get emotional over this. Although I felt on the brink of it.

"I'm not a slag, Malfoy, and I _really _need you to grasp that."

"Okay, good to know," he said, unmoved. "you done?"

I opened my eyes and just stared at him.

He was staring back with a look of utter boredom.

Seriously?

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"_No_, I'm not done!" I shouted a bit louder than necessary.

"Okay, keep your knickers on!" he paused, eyes roaming over my body suggestively, "On second thought…"

Color flooded my cheeks.

"Stop that!" I hissed and before I could stop myself, I punched him.

"Fuck, Weasley! Are you crazy?" he winced, rubbing his arm.

I may be a girl, but I've been told I'm good in a brawl. I grew up with James, Al, and Fred. If you didn't know how to fight then you were screwed. It was either you put your fists up or they'd sit on your head.

"I'm being serious, Malfoy! You can't tell anybody what happened!" my voice shook, "Or I swear, if you do, I'll rip your precious family jewels!"

"Isn't that a little bit dark for you, eh Weasley?" he said, still rubbing his arm, "Huh, you never struck me as the violent type but I guess I pegged you wrong."

He stopped rubbing and probed his arm, "This will bruise."

He didn't say it in a reproachful way like any normal person would, more in surprise.

"Look, I have a reputation to uphold. If this gets out, things will end badly. I can't have people staring at me and thinking the worst. This would tarnish everything I've worked up for."

"As opposed to the dirty table dance you had last week."

My mouth fell open. Literally.

"Oh, did that hit a nerve?"

That was it.

It was time for a show of hatred.

"I regret that night I spent with you," I replied acidly, "more than you will ever know. I don't know what made me do it but I wish it never happened. I wish it was never you."

I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose, summoning up all the dignity I had left.

"Now, I need to know if your going to tell anyone or not because I really don't want to waste another second talking to the likes of you if you are."

Okay, maybe that was a little bit harsh…

Malfoy was silent for a few seconds, his expression unreadable.

When he finally opened his mouth, his voice was quiet.

"Look at me."

I almost didn't but the way he said it made me look up.

"It's not like I really talk to anyone here in this fuckery," he paused and after a moment, he looked away, "Your secret is safe with me. No one is ever going to find out that you had se- made love to the most pathetic guy at this school..."

Wow…

I…

Now I really felt like an arse.

I tried swallowing but found that I couldn't.

He was being serious.

Truly serious.

And something else too.

And I was being incredibly rude and inconsiderate.

For a second I forgot about my problems and felt kind of sorry for him.

He saw this too and clenched his jaw.

He didn't like people feeling sorry for him.

He didn't like that I was feeling sorry for him.

I don't know how I knew this but I did.

"Anything else?" he asked, trying to get far away from my sympathy.

"Why did you ignore me the day after?" I asked quietly.

"Is that why your mad? Because I didn't stick around and make you breakfast or call back?"

He was trying to be arrogant again but it wasn't working as well as before.

"No," I answered simply.

He sighed, "Next question."

"But I want to know-"

"Next question."

It was my turn to sigh.

Out of all my questions, that had been the one that had bothered me most. Why had he ignored me? Why had he put me through a week of hell?

But I guess now was not the time.

Would I ever get that time?

"I don't think I'll ever understand you. Everything is so hard with you."

Malfoy ignored me.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

_You took my virginity._

I shook my head, "No, but I do have a question that has been on my mind."

Malfoy waited patiently.

I took a breath, "Why were you in the 6th years girls bathroom so late at night?"

After a second of thinking, his expression cleared like the answer had just dawned on him…angered him.

"I…I was with Billie Grant. She's a Slytherin in our year."

My eyebrows drew together.

"We got to talking and we ended up in an empty classroom. Eventually I got out of there and I thought a shower would be appropriate."

"Wait," I held up a hand, digesting this, "you were with another girl before you found me?"

"Well…yeah." he said, and the guilt in his voice almost made me burst into tears.

My stomach twisted violently

"Rose…"

The mention of my name on his lips drew me up quick.

I got up and stared at him incredulously.

"Fuck off," I whispered, "and to think I felt sorry for you." I paused, "No, you know what? I do. I do feel sorry for you. I'm sorry your such a pathetic low life and that you have to ruin other peoples lives just so you can feel a little better about yours." Tears brimmed my eyes, "I can't believe I gave you my virginity."

The second I said it I knew there was no taking it back.

Malfoy now knew.

I gasped, the horror of that revelation eating up the last of my resistance.

Malfoy's eyes widened, confliction warring in his features.

"Bravo! Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy did it!" Professor Slughorn said as he came to a stop at our table.

Upon the professors arrival, Malfoy's face turned to stone.

Despite my emotions, my cheeks burned.

Yeah, we did it.

And that would always be there…

My heart hurt.

"Tell us Rose, how did you do it." Slughorn smiled at me as if I was the one who brewed the potion, "How did you get passed the flubber worms mucus?"

But I wasn't starring at Professor Slughorn. I was staring at Malfoy.

And he was staring at me, concentration never wavering, face carved out of stone, eyes made of steel gray.

Such familiar eyes.

I covered my mouth and left the room.

000

I should have been going to dinner but I wasn't.

Instead, I found myself going to the only place I liked better than the kitchens.

I came to a stop at the door and knocked.

On the other side there was a muffled, "Come in,"

I drew the door open and appraised him.

He was sitting in his big chair, pipe in his mouth, stern look on his face.

"Hey, Teddy." I plunked myself down on his couch and leaned my head way back.

"That's Professor Lupin to you." he said in his strict teachery voice.

I gave him a look.

The edge of his mouth wavered and I felt mine do the same.

We burst out laughing.

"Stop dicking around," I said, and threw the stuffed hippogriff Victoire gave him for Valentines day.

So romantic.

"I'm sorry, I just can't resist." he laughed, "But really, Professor Lupin…it's got a nice ring to it, you have to admit."

"Yeah, yeah, it's great but you will always be Teddy, to me."

"Seriously, you can't keep calling me that. It's unprofessional."

"_Fine_," I rolled my eyes and Teddy chuckled.

He stood up and made his way in front of me, sitting on his desk with his arms crossed at his chest. Looking handsome as always.

I may have had a slight crush on Teddy once upon a time ago when we were younger, but after he started dating my cow-of-a-cousin, Victoire, in his 7th year, the thought of ever being with him disintegrated. Victoire tainted everything she touched and I didn't want to have her sloppy seconds. Not that Teddy was sloppy. He was actually, in short, pretty fit. He was tall, slightly gangly but it worked for him. He had eyes like honey and turquoise blue hair, and dimples. Merlin, those dimples.

Looking at him now, I never understood why he didn't go for modeling or something along those lines. Instead, he became the professor for Muggle studies when he finished Graduating.

I guess Hogwarts never left him. It was and is for everyone else, a place you can call home. Teddy lost his parents in the Battle of Hogwarts, the war my parents and family helped defeat. He may have been surrounded by family and friends, people who cared deeply for him but there was always that wanting. That feeling of wanting to belong to a home and I think Hogwarts gave that to him.

Teddy stared at me, a calculating look.

"You haven't come to see me," he said, pretending to be offended, "Are you avoiding me?"

I snickered, "Like anyone can avoid that blue head of yours."

"Come on now," he smiled, encouraging, "talk to me. I want to know everything. Especially what's been keeping you from me." he chuckled.

I laughed too and opened my mouth, ready to start babbling about my studies and the assignments I haven't started.

Instead, I burst into tears.

So much for our happy get together.

I felt arms wrap around me and I nestled deep into his chest, breathing in the faint smell of coffee beans.

"Whoa. Hey, what happened? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and sobbed into his shirt, staining it with my salty tears.

He rocked me gently, just like before, when I was younger.

It was everything.

My anger.

My sanity.

My virginity.

My confusion.

Scorpius.

Billie Grant.

Sid.

And everything else.

I had held my tears in for too long and now they were making their debut appearance.

I almost hated myself for it.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but it must have been long. The sky had already turned black outside his window.

I wiped my eyes fiercely.

"I'm just a big blubbering girl," I laughed shakily.

"No your not. Don't even think it." he said, and smoothed my hair back, looking at me intently.

I let out a breath, regaining some of my composure.

"Better?" he asked.

"Not really." I said truthfully and he laughed.

We were quiet for a moment.

"So I'm guessing you can't tell me…" he said softly.

I gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I just have to figure this out for myself before I can fully understand it."

He nodded patiently.

After performing a few blotch removing spells on my face, I turned to leave.

"Rose?"

I paused and turned around.

He stared at me for a moment, "I don't ever want to hear the word professor come out of your mouth again, whenever it concerns me, at least. Got that?"

He smiled his dazzling smile and I returned it.

"Catch you later, Teddy."

"Don't be a stranger, Rosie."

I left the room carrying my smile.

And promising myself I would never shed another tear for Scorpius Malfoy.

**A/N: I've given you a couple answers and some questions to ponder. Why won't Scorpius answer why he ignored Rose? Who is Billie Grant and what happened in that empty classroom? All things to be revealed in the next couple chapters. **

**Also, I wanted to apologize for my absence. I would understand if I didn't have any more readers left. And it sucks that I had to give you guys such a sucky chapter. I'm definitely not happy with it but I decided enough was enough. This chapter was not going to get any better.**

**Now, I want to talk about Rose. I know it might seem like she's this big dramatic/weepy person but really, she's not. She just happens to be out of her element, is all. She's not used to bad things happening to her. She's confused and hurt and she doesn't know how to deal. But I promise she will not be like this in the other chapters. I just had to get it out of the way in this chapter. **

**And I hope maybe James redeemed himself..maybe? lol I know what he was doing in the broom closet was absolutely horrible but I love writing about James. He's hilarious! **

**REVIEWS are always appreciated =)**


End file.
